tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Weitere Nebenfiguren aus Radiant Mythology
Hier werden die Charaktere aus Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology aufgelistet, die nur kleine Auftritte im Spiel haben. Ailily Amerigo Ein Mann auf dem Plaza von Ailily, der sich darüber beschwert, dass Ganser mehr Ressourcen nimmt, als die Stadtbewohner produzieren können. Außerdem sagt er, dass seit Gansers Machtübernahme die Händler vor dem Aus stehen, da sie von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten sind. Gianna Eine alte Dame auf dem Plaza von Ailily. Sie erkennt den Protagonisten als Flüchtling und erklärt, dass es verboten ist, solche in die Stadt zu lassen, da Ganser behauptet, es könnte sich bei ihnen um Spione handeln. Ihr Neffe hat wenige Tage, bevor die Stadt gesperrt wurde, die Stadt verlassen, um anderswo Arbeit zu finden und sie macht sich große Sorgen um ihn, da sie nicht prüfen kann, ob es ihm gut geht. Thomas Ein Mann, der sich ebenfalls auf dem Plaza aufhält. Er meint, es wäre egal, wie hart man arbeiten würde, da man sowieso alles an Ganser abgeben muss. Und wenn man nicht für Ganser arbeitet, kann man in der Stadt nicht leben. Außerdem seien bereits etliche Bewohner aus der Stadt vertrieben worden, da sie auf die eine oder andere Weise Gansers Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatten. Rethpegue Ein junger Herr im Inn, der meint, Ailily wäre die Hölle auf Erden und dennoch kann er sich nicht dazu durchringen, wegzulaufen. Er sagt zwar, dass Ganser eine eigene starke Privatarmee hat, diese aber nur aus Halunken bestehen würde und sie würden im Namen von Ganser tun, was sie wollen. Girolamo Dieser Mann befindet sich ebenso im Inn der Stadt. Seiner Meinung nach wurde die Stadt abgeriegelt, damit keine Flüchtlinge sie betreten können und damit andere Länder nicht sehen, was wirklich vor sich geht. Er beschreibt Ganser als machthungrigen Kerl und dass alles besser war, bevor die Stadt verriegelt wurde – er bezeichnet ihn als schlechter Anführer. Jose Ein alter Mann im Tool Shop, der einem erklärt, dass außerhalb der Stadt reichlich Essen und Material ist, sie jedoch nicht an dieses herankommen, da sie nicht hinaus dürfen, wodurch die Ressourcen knapp werden. Er sagt außerdem, dass Ganser vor langer Zeit so schwach war, dass er sich nicht einmal im Bett aufsetzen konnte und er fürchtete den langsamen Tod und das hohe Alter mehr als jeder andere. Nun aber sei er stark und eiskalt, wobei Jose der Meinung ist, Ganser wäre einen Pakt mit einem Dämon eingegangen, um so etwas zu erreichen. Dalia Eine Frau, die manchmal im Tool Shop aushilft, durch Gansers Handeln jedoch keine Arbeit mehr hat. Sie sagt, dass der World Tree der Stadt allen Lebewesen seinen Segen gibt und Ganser behauptet, andere Länder wären hinter dem Baum her, woran sie aber zweifelt. Rap Ein Mann, der sich beim Blacksmith aufhält. Er hat noch nie von Ad Libitum gehört, allerdings solle man sich an einen Mann namens Kratos wenden, wenn man mal in Schwierigkeiten ist. Auch er erkennt den Protagonisten als Flüchtling und ermahnt sie, sich versteckt zu halten. Laut ihm sei genug Essen in der Stadt, damit niemand verhungern muss, allerdings gibt es einen Mangel an etwaigen anderen Ressourcen. Valentino Ein kleiner Junge, der in einem der beiden Häuser in Ailily lebt, der sich darüber beschwert, dass er Hunger hat und dass es außerhalb der Stadt so viel verschiedenes Essen gibt, von dem er aber nichts haben kann. Freudig erzählt er von einem Zirkus, der manchmal in der Stadt war, als diese noch frei bereisbar war. Faust Faust, ein junger Mann, der sich in einem der beiden Häuser aufhält, bezeichnet Ganser als Dämon, der sich am Leiden anderer erfreut. Ad Libitum würde laut ihm einen Weg aus der Stadt hinaus kennen und hat einige Ressourcen in die Stadt geschmuggelt. Rosanna Auch sie lebt im ersten der beiden Häuser, die liebend gern die Stadt verlassen würde, allerdings nicht weiß, ob die Welt draußen nicht noch schlimmer wäre. Sie versorgt ihre Familie, also Valentino und Faust, mit dem Gemüse aus ihrem eigenen kleinen Gemüsegarten, was jedoch sehr schwer ist. Monica Monica ist eine alte Frau, die im zweiten Haus in Ailily lebt. Sie fragt sich, was für ein Monster der Devourer sein soll, dass er sogar ganz Welten verschlingen kann. Ihre Enkelin hat einen so schlimmen Husten bekommen, dass sie ihr unglaublich leid tut. Amirkar Er ist der Ehemann von Monica und erklärt traurig, dass sein Sohn die Stadt verlassen hat, weil er Heilkräuter für seine Enkelin gesucht hat. Ganser hat davon Wind bekommen und ihn in Gewahrsam genommen. Sophia Sie ist die Enkelin von Monica und leidet an einem schweren Husten, der nicht aufhört und wehtut. Ihr Vater wurde in der ersten Szene der Stadt von Ganser gefangen genommen, da er sie auf der Suche nach Heilkräutern für Sophia verlassen hatte. Kategorie:Nebenfiguren aus Radiant Mythology Kategorie:Figuren aus Radiant Mythology